Multitasking
by drunk-on-disappointment
Summary: Anna is a crazy driver when she's angry and Elsa would love to make it home alive, so she tries to calm her girlfriend down in the best way she can. G!p Anna, oral sex, pointless smut, one-shot (for now) *Cover art by mutestraw on Tumblr*


**You all seemed to like the idea of g!p Anna on my Tumblr and in the reviews for _Extracurricular Activities, _so I delivered. There isn't enough g!p Anna, which should be a crime, but I suppose that most people (including myself) write g!p Elsa more because she's the only with the unusual power in the movie, so we have to make her unique in these stories in some way. But Anna needs love too and I'm gonna give her some ****dammit!**

**I hope you all enjoy this little thing that I wrote in, literally, 25 minutes because I wanted to give you something before I went away for tonight, as I will not be within reach of my computer... again. But I am planning to have some free time tomorrow, perhaps to work on the next chapter of EA, but I need to work on some of my other stories so hopefully this little smuty scene will hold you all off.**

* * *

"Anna, you should probably slow down a little."

The redhead just gripped the steering wheel and gritted her teeth, drawing her lip back in a small growl that sounded in the back of her throat as she sped past a small white car that was going far to slow for her liking. She swerved back into the right lane, quickly gaining on the car to her left so she could pass that one as well. She felt a hand on her thigh as her speedometer pushed itself closer to 90 mph and she looked down to see the snow-white hand of her girlfriend slowly stroking her inner thigh with her thumb in the way that she knew always calmed her.

She sighed and let her foot off the gas slightly, the trees along the side of the road no longer a complete smear of green and brown across the sky. The blonde besides her continued to rub small circles on her upper thigh until the car was driving the appropriate speed on the highway and their fellow drivers were no longer fearful for their lives.

"I'm sorry Elsa but you know how I get whenever I see my parents." The girl in the passenger seat nodded sympathetically, offering Anna one of her small smiles that always made her stomach flip and her own goofy smile to spread across her face.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Anna, but maybe you should let me drive back next time we go to visit them."

Anna shook her head. "Driving helps me think."

Elsa laughed, her grip tightening on Anna's thigh momentarily, causing the girl to become dizzy as her girlfriend's hand pressed down on a particularly sensitive spot just below her hip. The blonde girl seems to not notice the growing bulge in Anna's pants or how her cold hand was causing the redhead's body to burn in the most delicious way.

"Well, obviously you don't think about driving." Anna let a breathy laugh escape her mouth, turning mostly into a low moan as Elsa started to run her inner thigh again; still seemingly oblivious to the effect she was having of the girl behind the wheel.

"There are plenty of other things to think about," Anna responded. Like how her girlfriend's innocent touch can make her libido go absolutely crazy.

"I know your parents don't agree with some of your...preferences," she started, looking out of the window and watching a cloud of birds fly behind them. Ann could hear the hurt thick in Elsa's throat and she pushed her arousal aside, just focusing on the love of her life.

She took a freckled hand off of the wheel and grabbed the pale hand on her leg, gripping it tightly in her grasp while bringing it up to her lips, kissing it gently. "I don't care if they don't agree. I love you Elsa and they can't stop me from doing so," she said, moving her eyes off of the road to look at the blonde. Their eyes met and Anna gave her a lopsided smile, her grin growing even more as she watched Elsa shyly look down at her lap with a smile gracing her lips.

"I love you too Anna." Comfortable silence filled the car. Anna had released Elsa's hand, putting hers back on the wheel because she wasn't the only crazy driver on the road. Elsa had put her hand back on her lap, far closer to her groin then before. While Anna's arousal had left slightly during the last few minutes, it was quickly returning with a vengeance as blood rushed into her nether regions.

Anna's erection was now straining against her jeans, the ache becoming increasingly unbearable, and she wiggled in her seat. Elsa looked at her curiously, eyes narrowed as she watch the redhead swallow hard, her eyes still on the road but her concentration anywhere but.

"Are you okay Anna?" Elsa asked, leaning closer to the redhead, pushing down harder on her thigh as she moved forward. Anna gulped audibly and nodded, arousal swirling in her lower abdomen. Her erection was throbbing with need and as she shifted in her seat, she nearly groaned as the fabric of her jeans created friction against her sensitive area. Elsa dug her nails into her leg and smirked as Anna whined in the back of her throat, pushing down on the gas petal. None of them seemed to notice their increasing speed.

"Not thinking about driving, huh?" Elsa asked, leaning her head on her free arm in the most seductive way possible. "I can only guess what else you're thinking about," she whispered softly as she moved her hand over the bulge in Anna's pants. The redhead bucked her hips against her girlfriend's hand, moaning as she started to feel some relief in her swollen areas.

Elsa shifted closer to Anna, her hot breath on her freckled neck and Anna shivered as she felt the blonde's teeth graze the sensitive spot behind her ear. Elsa nibbled on her earlobe and Anna gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were as white as snow.

"M-maybe we should w-wait until later," Anna half-moaned as Elsa started to suck and nip at her neck, all while her hands slipped underneath the redhead's shirt, nails scrapping lightly against her stomach.

"I don't think you can wait," Elsa breathed in Anna's ear. Anna bit her lip, becoming even more turned on by the sound of her girlfriend's low, husky voice. The blonde girl slipped a hand from her stomach and snuck her way down to Anna's crotch, palming the tent in her jeans before making her way to her zipper.

"W-what are you doing?!" Anna squeaked as Elsa unzipped her pants.

"I'm helping you with you little…well, big, problem," Elsa said as she unbuttoned Anna's jeans and took out her aching member. The blonde's cool hands were strangely nice on her burning erection and Anna fought against closing her eyes as Elsa started to rub her hand up and down her shaft.

"F-fuck," Anna moaned, moving her hand off of the wheel. She placed her hand over Elsa's and started to move her hand faster against her length, but after a few strokes, Elsa slapped her away and stopped all of her ministrations on Anna's friend.

"You sit and drive. Hands on the wheel," Elsa commanded and the girl behind the wheel could only nod mutely as her erection twitched with need. Anna kept her eyes on the road, hands firmly gripping the wheel as Elsa bit down on her neck softly. She started to jerk her off again, even slower than before, and Anna bit her lip hard enough that she thought she could taste blood.

"You're such a good girl, Anna," Elsa whispered into her neck, licking the already bruising areas just above her collarbone. Anna only moaned in the back of her throat in response.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Elsa asked as she rubbed the tip of Anna's penis with her thumb, gathering her precum.

Anna nodded. "P-please."

Elsa laughed, deep in her chest, and Anna's breath hitched at the sound. "How badly do you want it?" She stopped moving her thumb and squeezed her erection roughly, causing Anna to swerve a little into the shoulder and thrust her hips against Elsa's hand.

Anna drew in a sharp breath, stomach clenching and chest heaving. Her nipples were erect and scrapping against the inside of her bra, creating waves of small pleasure whenever she moved. Her fingers itched to touch herself, to touch Elsa, but she kept them on the wheel, not wanting to displease the blonde teasing her.

"I w-want you," Anna whispered hoarsely. "So much," she added desperately and Elsa smirked again, running a hand through her hair to move a few of her bangs out of her face. When her hand left Anna's aching member, the redhead almost screamed in frustration, but she stopped herself as she watched Elsa unbuckle herself from the corner of her eye.

"We're on a highway," Anna said simply, a lump in her throat as she continued to watch Elsa position herself so her body was lying across the center console.

"Oh, shut up," Elsa mumbled, licking her lips with a predatory gleam in her icy blue eyes.

"Feeling r-rebellious?" Anna laughed nervously as Elsa grabbed her length again, mouth dangerously close to her swollen member. Her laughter turned into a loud moan as Elsa's hot tongue swept over her tip, tasting the precum leaking out. The blonde sucked on the head, swirling her tongue over the most sensitive area before taking Anna's length into her wet mouth.

Anna buried one of her hands in the girl's hair, threading her fingers through her blonde locks. She gripped her hair roughly while lust clouded her mind. Elsa just bit her leg, then her stomach in response, reminding her of who was in control.

"Hands on the wheel," she warned. Anna did as she was told and she felt Elsa push her legs down against the seat so she wouldn't be able to move her hips. She moaned quietly again when Elsa took her into her mouth for the second time.

Her hand was pleasantly cool while her mouth was deliciously hot, creating a mixture of sensations that made Anna's head spin with pleasure and lust. She could only hear the sounds that her girlfriend was making below her and they alone were pushing her closer to the edge.

Elsa moaned, her lips still wrapped around Anna's friend, and the redhead felt the vibrations from deep within Elsa's chest. Their car raced past the others on the road and the other drivers glanced in their windows as they drove by. Anna's face felt horribly flushed and she wouldn't be surprised if her face was a red as a tomato. She found that she didn't care.

Her balls tightened in anticipation and she groaned, her hips jerking against Elsa's strong grip. "F-fuck, I'm c-close," Anna whispered and Elsa only moaned in response, her head bobbing up and down at a faster pace.

Pleasure was building in Anna's stomach. Her head was foggy with desire and her body was in the state between release and build-up, making her limbs feel weak and limp. Elsa sucked on her tip, her hands groping her balls through her jeans. Anna fought to keep her eyes open and trained on the road in front of her.

"I'm gonna cum," she moaned after a few seconds, bucking her hips as much as she could. Elsa was strong, so the mere fact that she couldn't move brought more mind-numbing pleasure. She felt her release explode deep in Elsa's throat and the blonde swallowed all of it, sucking on Anna's tip as she rode out her orgasm.

Once Anna's body had relaxed and the last waves of pleasure had passed through, Elsa gave Anna's friend one last kiss on the head, causing the girl to shiver, before she sat up and wiped her mouth. Anna's chest was still heaving and her face was extremely flushed from her release.

"How was that?" Elsa asked, smiling as she buckled herself back in and leaned back in the passenger seat.

"That was amazing," Anna responded, tucking herself back into her pants with one hand. For a split second, she though Elsa would punish her for taking her hand off of the wheel. "I'm gonna get you back for that later," she added, zipping her jeans back up.

"I'm looking forward to it," Elsa winked, "but maybe you want to slow down a little, speed racer. I would like to make it home alive."

Anna glanced down at the speedometer, seeing that they were well past 90 mph. With a small chuckle, she glanced at Elsa as she took her foot off of the gas slightly. Elsa just rolled her eyes, grinning to herself.

Neither girl could wait until they got home.

* * *

**This is a one-shot for now. If I were to add to this, I would make this a collection of one-shot featuring mostly g!p Anna but I know some of you want to see more g!p Elsa so I can write some of that too. None of these one-shots would turn into a story with a plot like _Extracurricular Activities _and I will just update this randomly ****whenever I feel like we all need some g!p fun. Let me know if you want me to add to this and you are free to request any scenario you want. I feel comfortable writing any kind of smut so don't be shy! I will write whatever your heart desires.**

**Also, as an added note: I have yet to see a few things in this fandom, one of them being a story with both g!p Anna and g!p Elsa at the same time. Would you all be opposed to both girls having a penis in one story? I'm always trying to write things that haven't been done before and I have yet to stumble across a story like that. **

**Let me know what you think and feel free to request anything you want. I will always be open to non-g!p requests too, so don't forget that! My tumblr is chocolate-snowflakes (3 hyphens) and you can ask for shit on there too.**


End file.
